Amber
Amber is the current host of the power of the Fall Maiden. She first appeared, in a comatose state, in the episode "Fall". She later appears in a flashback sequence in "Beginning of the End". Appearance Amber has a tanned complexion, with short, straight brown hair. She has a beauty mark below her left eye. She used to wear a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had gold bracers on both arms and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body. After she was attacked, she was left with extensive facial scarring. When housed inside her life support pod, she is seen wearing a white tube top and a white skirt. Powers and Abilities As the current Fall Maiden, she is said to wield truly vast power and strength. In her battle against Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, she displays several astounding powers, including the ability to levitate in the air, create enormously powerful gusts of wind, telepathically move leaves and freeze them solid to create deadly projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, as well as shoot deadly fireballs. She apparently does not need Dust to perform these abilities. When she uses her Maiden powers, her eyes appear to have a fiery glow. She also wields an extendable staff with two types of Dust crystals on either end, one red and one white. Amber uses the staff to create both strong gusts of wind (with the white crystal) and blasts of fire (with the red crystal). However, is unclear what purpose the staff serves, as she is seen capable of performing both abilities entirely without the use of her staff. She also appears to be quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat, as she briefly manages to hold her on against all three of her attackers at the same time in close quarters. History As a young girl, Amber received the powers of the Fall Maiden, either by being the last person in the thoughts of the previous maiden, or otherwise through a random selection, if the last person the previous host thought of was ineligible for the title. As the new host, Amber was granted tremendous power and became the next in a line which has persisted for thousands of years. Some time after she received these powers, Amber was attacked by Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Although Amber was able to hold out for some time, leading to a fierce and desperate battle, she was ultimately overpowered by her three attackers. With Amber defeated, Cinder then used a mysterious glove to somehow steal Amber's powers. However, before Cinder could steal all of Amber's powers, Qrow Branwen intervened to rescue her, severing the connection and driving off her assailants. The aftermath of the attack left Amber in a comatose state, only kept alive through state-of-the-art medical equipment provided by Atlas. Currently, she is kept on life support in a vast vault deep beneath Beacon Academy. Due to the unprecedented circumstances, what would happen if and when Amber dies is uncertain. Amber's power could be transferred to her assailant as they might be in her final thoughts, or the sundered power might seek to reunite with its other half. In order to prevent this from happening, Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood bring Pyrrha Nikos, whom they have chosen to be the next Fall Maiden, to the vault under Beacon where Amber is being kept stable. The four explain their plan to use experimental Atlesian technology to transfer Amber's Aura, and the powers that are tied to it, to Pyrrha. However, the procedure has no guarantee of success, and would also have unknown effects on Pyrrha herself, tying Amber's life inextricably to her own. Trivia *Wen Qrow mentions "Autumn's condition" in "It's Brawl in the Family", it is likely he was referring to the Fall Maiden, Amber. If true, this might mean that "Autumn" is an alternate name for the Fall Maiden or Amber's last name. Image Gallery Fall V3 0600018.png V3 0600019.png V3 0600022.png Beginning of the End Amber Concept Art.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters